To protect circuit boards, conventional silicone coatings may be use which are designed to protect circuit boards from moisture and contamination, in particular electrical contacts of components and strip conductors of the circuit board. Silicone polymers have an advantageous high temperature resistance, in particular as thin varnish layers or as a thick varnish layer forming a sealing compound.